Mauvaise Graine
by Betifi
Summary: Résumé: Bella est contrainte d'aller vivre chez son père suite au décès de sa mère. Cependant son lourd passé et son mauvais karma la poursuivent, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de se dessiner l'avenir qu'elle désir avec ses deux meilleurs amis.


**\!/ Avertissement avant lecture \!/**

**Cette fiction est classée « Ma » car elle comporte des scènes violentes, des lémon, un Yuri, et mêmes des scènes et des références à des viols. Pour celles que ces propos et sujets risquent de choquer passez votre chemin car ça commence dès le prologue :)**

**Résumé:**

Bella est contrainte d'aller vivre chez son père suite au décès de sa mère. Cependant son lourd passé et son mauvais karma la poursuivent, alors qu'elle tente désespérément de se dessiner l'avenir qu'elle désir avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

**Prologue :**Au revoir ma petite douceur.

Pov Bella.

**-Je monte prendre une douch**e, déclarais-je aux agents de la protection des mineurs qui étaient présents.

**-D'accord mademoiselle Swan, mais dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait. Sinon nous allons devoir passer la nuit à l'aéroport pour avoir le prochain vol en direction de Seattle**. M'avertit l'ancêtre.

Une sorte de vieille matrone toute défraîchie, un chignon serré et blanchi lui pointant sur le dessus du crâne. De part sa rigidité et son allure j'étais intimement persuadée que cette femme n'avait pas dû voir l'ombre d'un pénis depuis des lustres. À moins qu'elle ne préfère les minous, ce serait fort possible avec son tempérament si austère. Une vieille harpie lesbienne qui n'assumerait pas ses penchants.

Ouais ce pouvait être ça pensais-je, alors que je lui répondais sur un ton morne :

**-Je fais au plus vite, mes affaires sont déjà prêtes. **

**-Très bien mademoiselle, John va s'en charger. **

J'arrivais en haut alors que j'entendis ledit John monter les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Je me faufilais rapidement dans la salle de bains. Un vieux réflexe que j'avais acquis dans cette maison. Et contrairement à d'habitude je ne fermais pas derrière moi, je savais que plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver dorénavant. J'avoue que ce n'était pas de premier instinct, je l'avais fait seulement pour provoquer la fatalité et la malchance, elles qui m'avaient persécutées depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Mais maintenant que ma salope de mère était morte, je ne serai plus contrainte de devoir écarter les cuisses avec un de ses mecs ou de ses dealers, en paiement des doses qu'elle prenait mais ne payait pas. Je mis en marche le poste radio de la salle de bain et laissait le vieux cd des Linkin Park raisonner dans la pièce.

J'étais particulièrement heureuse que tout s'arrête enfin. Que ce soit définitivement terminé. Elle avait fait une putain d'overdose, une putain d'heureuse overdose. D'ailleurs j'avais, juste après les funérailles, grassement remercié son défunt et très récent mari Phil, par une pipe d'enfer. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi comblé par la mort de son épouse. Il faut dire que le pauvre s'était un peu fait avoir.

Lors d'un séjour à Las Vegas il y a moins de deux semaines à peine, il a eu la malchance d'y inviter ma mère qu'il venait de rencontrer le matin même. Et comme tous bons junkies qui se respectent, ils s'étaient « éclatés ». Un shoot par-ci, une tequila par-là et un passage devant un des pasteurs sans vergognes dans la foulée et hop le tour était joué. Ils étaient rentrés mariés. Je n'en fus pas vraiment surprise, en fait je m'en foutais royalement. Enfin dans la mesure où je souhaitais pouvoir lui échapper durant le peu de temps où j'étais obligée de rester dans ce taudis. Car comme la majorité des mecs de ma mère, il aimait bien la chair plus tendre, plus fraîche, comme il me l'avait très clairement dit alors que j'avais sa queue dans ma bouche.

En général les conquêtes de ma maternelle ne se risquaient pas à essayer de me la mettre par-là. Mais pour lui j'avais fait une exception. Je lui devais ma liberté, c'est à lui que je devais le fait que ma mère ait fait une overdose. Il avait lui même préparé son fixe et il l'avait piquée. Mais je gardais ça pour moi. Quelle belle-fille serais-je si je balançais mon sauveur ?

Enfin ça, c'était avant de savoir que ces enflures des services sociaux comptaient m'envoyer chez mon père. Mon putain de vrai père. Cette loque qui n'avait jamais pris contacte avec moi, qui m'avait laissé pourrir entre les mains de ma droguée de mère. Elle qui n'avait pas hésité un instant, lorsque j'ai eu atteint l'age respectable de six ans, à se faire un fixe alors qu'une espèce d'enflure sans nom me touchait. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait et il n'y eut jamais de fin. Par la suite et une fois que j'ai eu des formes, ce n'étaient plus des attouchements mais bien des viols.

Mais il était où ce père dans ces moments-là ? Et eux, des services sociaux, ils étaient où également ? Aujourd'hui ils se permettaient de m'envoyer chez mon père parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Qu'il était préférable qu'un membre de ma famille s'occupe de moi, parce-que ce n'était pas le rôle de Phil de le faire. Bien que ce dernier n'avait pas dit non, il savait l'avantage et les satisfactions qu'il en tirerait. Mais les lois étaient les lois et les liens du sang prévalaient sur tout le reste. Foutue administration de merde, pas que je voulais absolument me taper Phil tous les soirs (bien que c'était le moins dégueu des mecs de ma mère), mais bon c'était mieux que d'aller me terrer je ne sais où. En fait si je savais où justement.

Je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait ce père, car hormis une seule et unique photo que ma mère avait gardé de lui je n'avais rien d'autre lui appartenant. Et bordel de merde je devais aller vivre avec lui dans le trou du cul du monde. Un endroit où il ne devait y avoir que deux jours de soleil par an. Mais putain j'allais mourir moi!

Je me glissais sous le jet de douche chaud, en ressassant toute ma rancune contre l'Etat qui me faisait partir d'ici maintenant que c'était devenu vivable, contre mon père qui avait accepté d'enfin endosser son rôle. C'est à ce moment que je sentis le rideau de douche se soulever apportant par ce fait un courant d'air froid. J'allais me retourner vivement, mais encore plus rapidement je me retrouvais plaquée le ventre contre la faïence de la douche.

**Si vous voulez connaitre la suite de ce prologue et de cette fiction rendez-vous sur Damn addict of lemon. le lien se trouve sur mon profil. **

**Je vous dis à bientôt. **

**Betifi**


End file.
